1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a private wireless high-speed data system and a data service method and, more specifically, to a private wireless high-speed data system and a data service method, wherein a public EV-DO wireless network and a private (premises) EV-DO wireless network are simultaneously serviced using a wireless terminal of a wireless high-speed data system (CDMA 1×EV-DO).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a CDMA 1×EV-DO (hereinafter, referred to as EV-DO) wireless network uses a new packet wireless data transmission technology developed using CDMA technology by Qualcomm, which allows mega class high-speed data transmission. The EV-DO wireless network has a maximum transmission speed of 2.4 Mbps in a forward direction and 307.2 Kbps in a backward direction, which is the same transmission speed as that of an asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) scheme used in a wired network.
EV-DO is being developed because the 1×RTT system of an IMT-2000 MC (Multi-Carrier; synchronous) system, which support both voice and data and has been tested for commercial use, has a high-speed data transmission bandwidth limit of 1.25 MHz and does not support a data transmission speed of 144 Kbps or more in an IS-95 scheme. That is, EV-DO is a supplementary solution for high-speed data transmission.
EV-DO provides a connection to the data dedicated Internet over a data core network (DCN) in an existing IS-95 network. It can support the same data transmission speed as an existing network, even a third generation (3G) network.
EV-DO has an average forward transmission speed allowing a high-speed data communication of several hundred kbps. The radio frequency bandwidth is 1.25 MHz, which is the same as a mobile phone used in a current CDMA One.
Considering that a bandwidth of 5 MHz is required to provide 384 bps service in IMT-2000, EV-DO has an improved high frequency usage efficiency.
That is, EV-DO has been designed in a manner suitable for data communication that is not affected by delay when transfer data is burst data as in the Internet, realizing a high-speed transmission with a frequency bandwidth narrower than that of the IMT-2000.
Further, EV-DO performs a function of automatically adjusting the backward transmission speed at a base station side according to the communication quality between a terminal and a base station. This function is realized by monitoring a signal from the terminal received at the base station every 1.67 milliseconds to determine the communication quality and by adjusting data transmission priority and speed with the terminal.
EV-DO improves data communication quality by preferentially increasing transmission speed for a terminal in the vicinity of the base station where electrical interference is less while by reducing communication speed for a terminal located far from the base station.
A typical wireless network is classified into a wireless public network and a wireless private network, which is used at groups, companies, or the like having a particular purpose. The wireless private network is configured to interface with a particular wireless public network. On the other hand, in the above-described EV-DO wireless network, only a public EV-DO wireless network service provided by a mobile communication service provider exists while there is no private EV-DO wireless network service, unlike the typical wireless network.
Thus, methods are being developed which use a part of a public EV-DO wireless network as a private EV-DO wireless network. These methods allow one mobile terminal to be served by the private EV-DO wireless network in a particular region (private region) while being served by the public EV-DO wireless network in other regions.
One of these methods was proposed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0054625 filed on Sep. 10, 2002 by the present Applicant and entitled “Method and System for Using in Common a Public Network and a Private Network in a Wireless High-speed Data System”.
The proposed “Method and System for Using in Common a Public Network and a Private Network in a Wireless High-speed Data System” will be simply discussed. Among methods for implementing a private EV-DO wireless network (private network) in an EV-DO network, the following methods have been suggested therein in configuring a data location register (DLR) and AN_AAA essential to the EV-DO configuration.
First, there is a scheme of handling a private network connection by allowing a direct connection to a public network DLR in order to configure the private network or by disposing a private dedicated DLR in the private network. Further, private authentication is handled by allowing a direct connection to a public network AN_AAA in order to handle private network connection authentication or by disposing a private dedicated AN_AAA in a private network, as in the DLR.
However, although such methods have their own merits, they have the following problems.
First, the method where a public network is shared without a separate private network DLR results in increasing the load on the public network DLR since the mobile communication service provider has to provide private network service. That is, since the terminal used in the private network uses the public network DLR in a private network connection and other steps using the private EV-DO wireless network even though it is registered in the public network, there is a problem in that a public network DLR usage time is increased because of the new service provision.
Since the public network DLR was designed without consideration of the private network service, a problem occurs in that the operation of the public network DLR is greatly affected when the number of private EV-DO wireless networks is significantly increased.
In the second method of installing the private dedicated DLR which has the same function as the public network DLR in the private network, problems occur in that the private terminal cannot respond to a paging request of the public network, the private EV-DO wireless network cannot be connected to the public network, and loads of the public network and the private network DLR are increased due to frequent subnet changes.
Also, in the third method of sharing the public network AN_AAA by arranging the AN_AAA in the private network for the private network authentication and connecting to the public network AN_AAA through the private network AN_AAA, there is a problem in that a dedicated line is needed for connecting the public network AN_AAA to the private network AN_AAA and it is not easy to permit a selective private network connection.
Also, there is a method for managing a private network dedicated AN_AAA to effect private network authentication. However, a problem occurs in that the server installation costs increase since a high performance dedicated AN_AAA server is needed, and the operating cost for managing the server increases.
The following patents each discloses features in common with the present invention but do not teach or suggest the inventive features specifically recited in the present application: U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0048601 to Lee, entitled METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR USING EITHER PUBLIC OR PRIVATE NETWORKS IN lxev-DO SYSTEM, published on Mar. 11, 2004; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0078047 to Lee et al., entitled APPARATUS, METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR MATCHING SUBSCRIBER STATES IN NETWORK IN WHICH PUBLIC LAND MOBILE NETWORK AND WIRED/WIRELESS PRIVATE NETWORK ARE INTERWORKED, published on Apr. 24, 2003; U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0069013 to Lee et al., entitled APPARATUS, METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR MATCHING SUBSCRIBER STATES IN NETWORK IN WHICH PUBLIC LAND MOBILE NETWORK AND WIRED/WIRELESS PRIVATE NETWORK ARE INTERWORKED, published on Apr. 10, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,569 to Larson, entitled CENTRALIZED USER DATABASE AND ADMINISTRATIVE NODE CONNECTING PRIVATE AND PUBLIC WIRELESS COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEMS, issued on Mar. 9, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,621 to Taha et al., entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PROVIDING SERVICES IN A PRIVATE WIRELESS NETWORK, issued on Feb. 24, 2004; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,213 to Sayers et al., entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR INTEGRATED WIRELESS COMMUNICATIONS IN PRIVATE AND PUBLIC NETWORK ENVIRONMENTS, issued on Feb. 3, 2004.